Granny Smith
Granny Smith is an elderly Earth pony and one of the oldest members in Ponyville. She is Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh's grandmother, and a recurring character in the series. Her cutie mark is an apple pie. Like the rest of the Apple Family's cutie marks, an apple pie is clearly a by-product of the family's primary crop, apples.''__TOC__ Depiction in the series Granny Smith, named after the apple cultivar, first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as the last member of the Apple family that Applejack introduces to Twilight Sparkle. When we first see her, and in most subsequent appearances, Granny's speech is not very clear (as if she's confused); she wakes up and gets out of her rocking chair, mumbles a few words sounding vaguely like "what?" and "soup's on", then feebly walks over to the rest of the ponies. She mutters "soup's on" again in The Show Stoppers when she's passed by Scootaloo. She manages to talk clearly in Griffon the Brush Off, when she mistakes Gilda's tail for a rattlesnake, and from the second season episode Luna Eclipsed onwards. Granny Smith's bad hip is mentioned by Applejack in The Ticket Master as one of the reasons Applejack wants to attend the Grand Galloping Gala and set up an apple booth business. Applejack fantasizes that she will earn herself and her family enough money to replace their "saggy old" roof and plow, as well as Granny Smith's hip. Despite her hip, she cheers for Applejack in Fall Weather Friends when she competes against Rainbow Dash with Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom. In Swarm of the Century, she was hardy enough to help Applejack and Big McIntosh in their attempted defense of the farm from parasprites. She is uncharacteristically spry in The Return of Harmony Part 2, where she dances about with her cane in Sweet Apple Acres, but this may be due to Discord's magic, as her color is desaturated in a similar way to all other affected ponies. Her bones often audibly creak when she walks. In Luna Eclipsed, she is seen taking three young fillies out to trick or treat. She complains to Twilight that she was supposed to be asleep five hours ago. In the Sisterhooves Social, she calls the crowd of ponies to get ready for the race. In The Cutie Pox, she is seen with Apple Bloom, commenting that the filly's actions reminded Granny Smith of her younger days. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, she was pushed across the street by Rainbow Dash, despite not needing Dash's help. Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith is featured prominently in Family Appreciation Day. She is the only member in Apple Bloom's family who is available to present at her class' "Family Appreciation Day". Though Diamond Tiara convinces Apple Bloom that Granny Smith is very embarrassing, Granny Smith surprises everyone in the class when she reveals that, as a young filly, she was responsible for the founding and growth of Ponyville. During her presentation to the class, Granny Smith explains how she discovered the magical zap apples when she ventured into the Everfree Forest to find extra food for the settlers. The magical zap apples were so delicious that ponies gathered from all over Equestria to taste them. This episode is the first time Granny Smith appears as a filly. As a filly, she resembled her granddaughter Applejack. In fact, her design is very similar to the concept art of Applejack by Lauren Faust. The most noticeable difference between the two, aisde from their differing cutie marks and color schemes, is their hair: the young Granny Smith wore her mane and her tail in an extremely intricate braid. Even though Granny Smith claims to have founded Ponyville, in Winter Wrap Up, Twilight Sparkle claimed that Ponyville had been clearing snow without magic for hundreds of years. This means that Granny Smith would be several hundred years old at least. It is possible, however, that this statement was merely an exaggeration made by Twilight. Further Appearances Granny Smith features in The Last Roundup, celebrating Applejack's departure for the Canterlot rodeo and her eventual return to Ponyville. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, she and the rest of family compete against the Flim Flam Brothers. In Ponyville Confidential, Apple Bloom attempts to get the story of Ponyville's beginnings from Granny Smith for her school newspaper, but Granny Smith insists on looking at embarrassing foal pictures of Apple Bloom first. Toys As part of the Miniature Collection released in July 2012, Granny Smith is part of the Apple Family pack, bundled with Applejack and Big McIntosh. Appearances :''See also: Character appearances Gallery :Granny Smith image gallery See also * sv:Granny Smith Category:Earth ponies Category:Apple family Category:Parental figures Category:Female characters Category:Older Ponies